Cassandra's Awakening
by Dreamtox
Summary: Goliath and Elisa give away their daughter to a family in Ohio. She grows up and gets PREGNANT at 14! Thailog sets off to find his son and Jasmine. This is my first story, i put alot of effort into this. Also i'm terrible at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the bathroom nervously, checking Reddit to pass the time. UGH! Why! Why am I so stupid?! One side of my mind snapped. ' This IS what you wanted isn't it?' the other side argued. ' Yeah, but I'm 14 How am I supposed to raise a kid?!'

' Who's the one who decided to be like, Hey lets have-'

'OKAYYYYY! I know!'

' You know they're gonna abort it...!'

' I just won't tell them...'

' After three months they stick a tube up there.'

' Not after five months, I'll wait till then.'

' Sure, good luck with that.'

I sigh. I noticed that the three minutes were up. I begin to tremble, 'Do I really want to look?' I asked myself. I turn my head towards the counter where the pregnancy test was. 'This little sign will change my life completely.'

I gasp, it was positive. That pink little + sign. 'What am I gonna tell Jarrett?!' I groaned. I look down at my stomach and poke it. I then stare at it intently, there is a little human in my stomach growing. In 9 months it will be screaming and crying.

A knock on the door makes me jump.

" What did it say?" Brittany asks just outside the door. I was in Brittany's bathroom, we found one of her moms older pregnancy tests.

"It says my parents are going to kill me." I mutter under my breath.

"WHAT!" She screams excitedly, she busts open the door. She pushes me out of the way to see the test.

"OH MY -" I cover her mouth with my hand.

" Shut up!" I Whisper. She licks my hand,

"EEEP!" I release her and wipe my hand on her shoulder. We both giggle, her mom enters the bedroom.

" Guys." She calls. Brittany takes the test and puts it in her back pocket. Her mom see's us in the bathroom and smiles.

"Jasmine your moms here." She says. Her mom walks back downstairs.

"Where is it?" I ask her. Brittany opens her mouth to talk but then she closes it again. She turns around and turns on the sink and washes her hands with a traumatized look on her face. I laugh really hard,

"Text me, when your done burning your pants." I laughed as I walked out the door. I head down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

My mother is waiting for me in my dads car. I try to act normal...as normal as a kid can.

" Hi, mom." I smile as she pulls out of the driveway.

We get home and I go straight upstairs to my room. I take off my current clothes and get into workout clothes. I run down the steps and grab some socks from the "No Pair" pile( or as I call it "The Forever Alone" pile). I grab my shoes and slip them on. As I walk out the door my mom catches me.

"Where are you going?" She crosses her arms. I smile sheepishly.

" Going for a run..." My mom raises her eyebrow.

"Really?" She smiles questioningly.

"Where else?" She caught me and she knew it. I sigh, I step in the house and shut the door.

"Jarrett's." I mumble. My mom looked angry.

"Uh-huh." I sigh.

"Be back by 8." She told me and she opened the door for me. I run out the door.

"THANKS MOOOM!" I scream over my shoulder.

I grab a bike instead of running (I hate running).

I get half way there and realize that I have no idea what to say to him. I try to think this out in my head. Which never works -_-.

' I could just go out and say it.'

' That would be awkward...'

' Got any better ideas?'

' Nope you're on your own.'

'But, you're my conscience.'

'Not for this situation.'

' **sigh' **

I trembled as I went down Jacoby road, with both excitement and fear, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him. Will he be shocked? Angry? Happy? Will he make me get rid of the baby?

I notice that I haven't even messaged that I was coming over. Oh well, I turn into his driveway. I get off my bike and put down the kickstand. I walk up to the door nervously, it always made me timid or nervous. Mainly because I was scared of his mom and step-dad. I knock on the door, a few seconds later Jarrett answers the door.

" Sorry I didn't text you. It's important." I sigh and give a guilty look.

"What?" He gives me a confused look. I shift my weight uncomfortably, I look down at the ground.

" I can't tell you here..." I begin. Jarrett nods, he gives me the " I'll be back" look from the first Terminator movie. I giggle, he's so immature. I like him like that though, he gives me the childhood I never had.

He shuts his door. I can hear him call for his mom. A distant voice that is not understandable shouts back. I hated standing infront of peoples houses, it was one of the weird things about me that I didn't like. I stand there, I pull out my phone and begin to text Brittany.

'What should I say to him?' I send the message. Hoping that she would answer soon. I turn around and look at the forest. I sit on the ledge of the porch that was made of concrete, I wrap my arms around my stomach, it made me relax a little.

"That place is called the woods, it has a beautiful lake. Well reservoir, but I call it a lake, lake sounds so much better than reservoir." I smile. I always talked to myself but now it feels nothing like it. Maybe it would be weird to the people around me. I lean back a little, my head bumps into something. I look up, Jarrett was standing behind me looking down at me.

"Talking to yourself again?" He asks with a wry smile on his face. I stick out my tongue at him. He laughs, he holds out his hand and pulls me up. He jumps off the porch, I jump after him. We get to the entrance of the woods and a guy that looked a little it older than Jarrett stood in the entrance. I instantly moved behind Jarrett, the guy tilts his head. The n turns his head to Jarrett.

"Hey Jarrett." The guys smiles. Jarrett returns the smile.

"Hey Jake." Jake looks at me and points lightly.

"Who's she?" Jarrett grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. He must have noticed that I was uncomfortable.

"I'm Jasmine." I say, ignoring my extreme shyness. A woman's voice calls 'Jake's' name. Jake sighs.

"I gotta go, Nice meeting your Ginger girlfriend." Jake nods his head and leaves us back on the path alone. I yawn, I should've went to bed earlier last night. I look at Jarrett and he yawns from me yawning.

"You look tired, when did you go to bed?" Jarrett asks looking at me concerned. I giggle,

"Late." I answer back and yawn again along with rubbing my eye. Dammit! I'm never going to be able to tell him if I keep yawning like this. Jarrett pulls me into a hug and rubs my back. After a little bit I move away from him and point towards the woods and begin to walk on. He follows silently, as we always do. It's like a thing, unless the other is hurt or lost, we don't speak as if it's a ritiual.

After about five minutes we come to the clearing ( Or airsoft pit as they call it). We sit in the usual comfortable spot that we always sit in. Jarrett wraps his arms around me as he sits next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as I plan how i'm going to tell him this.

"Jarrett..." I just need to tell him this no matter what he says.

"Hmm?" He humms half asleep.

"I..." I close my eyes, _this easier said then done. _

"What?" I turn to face him, looking me in the eyes. His eyes show curiosity.

"_I'm pregnant._" I whisper it, barely a sound comes out. Jarrett's eyes widen. He looks down at my stomach and then back into my eyes.

"What?" He asks again.

"I'm pregnant." I say louder and more clearly. He begins to lean back a little, I wrap my arm around is waist making sure he doesn't fall back.

"Wh-When?" He asked, he seemed as if he was staring into my soul.

"I found out today, that's why I came over here." I manage a smile. He returned the smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbles into my neck.

"Why?"

"I got you pregnant and now you have to go through carrying it and giving birth." He whispered. I shrug, he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"If it's with you I don't care, I can go through a few months of pain." Jarrett shakes his head.

"Jasmine, how do you expect to give birth. The pain medicne has to be put in through IV and by your spine, you can't handle a simple shot without passing out and having a seizure." I shrug again.

"No medicne then, I'm just worried about my parents. When they find out what will they do?" Jarrett shuddered.

He pulls me onto his lap, then kisses me. Jarrett placed a hand on my stomach as we kissed. All of a sudden I became extremly tired, we broke the kiss and I laid my head on his shoulder. His breathing and smell made me so comfortable. I closed my eyes and fell into the most restful sleep i've ever had.


	2. The Truth

**Sorry bout the short chapter after a long time. I have school and ontop of that I have some weird toe problem causing me pain all day and making me so tired after school. I am trying to get ontop of this. Anyways, enjoy. **

**-Dreamtox**

I'm in what seems to be the woods in front of Jarrett's house. It was night time though, the place seemed a lot more scary at this time. Something ahead of me wails, a pang of fear hits me. The noise wasn't any animal i've ever heard before, nor was it human.

"Who's there." I regret it as soon as I say it. A pair of red glowing eyes looks at me from about 20 feet away.

"_Me? I am a demon of time." _The voice was one of a woman's.

"_The time has come for you to wake up, the monster is hunting his prey. Run and hide princess for he is coming." _Another pair of red eyes looks at me this one closer only about 10 feet away. I'm grabbed from behind and blindfolded.

"_He's coming! Call the giant in waiting! Run princess, run and hide!" _The voice hissed.

"Jasmine!" I open my eyes and see Jarrett looking down at me. His eye's full of concern, I look around. 'It was only a dream.' I sit up.

We're still in the forest, the sky is turning orange from the sun beginning to set. I look back at Jarrett. I give him a false smile.  
"Yeah?" I say trying my best to hide my fear. He pokes me in the head,

"Tell me whats wrong." He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

"Nothings wrong." I lie. He looks at me.

"Have you been..?" He closes his eye's.

"Nevermind." He smiles. I tilt my head.

"You should go home it's getting late." He looks at the sky. The sun is just about to set. 'Crap... mom is gonna be mad.' He stands up and holds out his hand. I put my hand in mine and he pulls me up.

We begin to walk back to the entrance of the woods. The sun sets. A strange feeling goes up my spine. I scream, it feels as all the bones in my body are being crushed and morphed. Jarrett looks at me,

"Oh god! Jasmine! You- you're the-" My screaming cuts him off. My small hands turn into huge claws, I look over at Jarrett he is just standing there in awe. The pain goes away and I stand there looking at my hands.

A growl comes from above, Jarrett grabs my wrist and runs. I'm pulled along, my legs as shaky as a newborn fawn. Jarrett's eye's begin to glow as we run. His body begins to change form, soon he's the same creature as I am. He begins to run faster, he pulls me into his arms.

We run straight out of the forest, he spreads his wings and we glide off. A furious and monstrous wail comes from behind us.

After a couple minutes Jarrett looks down at me and smiles. I slap him across the face. He looks at me shocked.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yells showing his teeth, fangs replaced his canines. They scared me but I don't shrink away or hesitate.

"What the hell is going on?!" I scream back with a snarl ripping through my mouth. He blinks and then gives me a blank look.

"Uh...w-what...?" He studders. I scream frustrated.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I roar at him.

We land on a gas station roof near by. I back away from him when he places me down.

I look at my hands and feet again. Jarrett's skin color changed but mine didn't.

"Answer me now..." I glare at him. 'How did he change so easily? Why isn't he freaking out? Why did I change and it be so pai-' Jarrett puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew..." He trails off.

"Knew what?" I look into his eye's. His eye's hadn't changed their color, he had the brightest and most blue eye's I've ever seen. He swallowed and spoke.

"It's hard to explain." He paused. "Your _the lost princess_." I stare at him dumbfounded.

"What?" I think back to my dream, _"The time has come for you to wake up, the monster is hunting his prey. Run and hide princess for he is coming." _that " Demon's" voice kept replaying in my head.

"You are the rarest thing on earth. Jasmine you are the most **beautiful **thing on earth." He hugs me. I push him away.

"_What_ am I?" I look into his eye's. Jarrett was a stranger to me now.

"Jasmine, the parents that raised you aren't your actual parents. Your real parents live in New York. Your mother is human and your father-" A huge light is pointed at us. Screams came from below, I look down onto the street.

People had gathered around the bottom of the building. There was a cop. I recognized him, he was my D.A.R.E teacher from when I was in 6th grade. Many options runs through my mind. I open my mouth to call out to him. Jarrett covers my mouth and pulls me into the shadows.  
"MONSTERS!" A man called below. Jarrett hugs me,

"Jasmine, we need to go. We need to go to your house so you can grab your things." He whispered into my ear. I didn't waste time on questions. I nodded then he picked me up bridal style. He ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off taking to the air.

I push my face into his chest. ' I'm so scared, my whole life I know is a lie. The truth is crawling out of hiding. It's time to live the truth.'

**Okay, I said that a character from the show appears, She does. It's a little obvious to who. I'm sorry about the short chapter and everything. It seems that every writer is busy, well I did this in less than a week... I think XD. Anyways I will start the next chapter again. Review honestly please, everything helps.**

**-Dreamtox**


	3. Terribly sorry

Hey guys, Dreamtox here ^-^. I'm having a hard time continueing this story for many reasons. My laptop is breaking down a lot making it hard to write. 2nd i accidently deleted the 3rd chapter before posting it. 3rd I am just busy with other things, as much as i'd like to sit down and write I can't :/. I may or may not continue this story most likly not but if you really want me to continue I wll or I will rewrite this story and make it better.

**Sorry about this you guys, just contact me and let me know what you think. Should I continue with this story or rewrite it? Happy Holidays! **

** -Dreamtox**


End file.
